


Tie Me Up

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt "Alwaysagirl!Barry Allen/Any Rogue(s), she has a rather... Distracting body in red leather".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> let me tell you once again about shipping Barry with _all_ the Rogues

"Who's laughing now?" the Flash was grinning up at the Trickster, hands on her hips while the Rogue was hanging upside down from a lamp post.  
  
Axel grumbled and looked away, feigning indifference, but as soon as the scarlet speedster turned around to leave, he looked back at her and smiled. If he ever met whoever designed her costume, he would thank them profusely for creating something that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He let his eyes wander over the red leather hugging the Flash's ass for a moment and sighed dreamily as she sprinted off, then got to work to untie himself and make his escape before the police got there.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Flash looked uncomfortable, bouncing a little from one foot to the other and staring at him. She looked behind her, then back at Axel. She bit her lower lip and tortured it a little with her teeth, clearly unsure on what to do.  
  
"Can you... uh, can you stop letting me catch you on purpose? I know this sounds weird, but, ugh..." she looked like she wanted to run away, but she knew she couldn't let the criminal get away like that "Is it supposed to be some sort of prank? A weird long term plan?"  
  
"Naaahh... I just like when you tie me up."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
The Trickster laughed at that, and Barrie kind of wanted to run away and kind of wanted to kiss him. Axel was a weird yet deadly combination of unpredictable and naive, and he always got under her skin so easily... she made an effort to stand still and gave him a determined look.  
  
"We could make a pact. You stop committing crimes just to get me to tie- ugh, to catch you, and in exchange I can do something for you. Something reasonable."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I want something simple. Don't make that face! I just want a kiss. Not a tiny kiss on the cheek, though, a real proper kiss."  
  
Barrie's cheeks turned the color of her costume, and the smirk on Axel's face made her only want to run away now. So that's what she does, leaving the Rogue with his hands tied behind his back, sitting on the floor of the jewelry.  
  
In the time it took for him to blink, the Flash was gone, and his smirk immediately turned into a pout. After a look around, he starts working on freeing himself from his binds.  
  
"Oh well, there's always next time, and the next, and the next..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a little follow up~

Barrie sipped nervously through the straw of her drink, pointedly avoiding any possible eye contact with Axel and wondering if it had really been a good idea accepting a date with him instead of just giving him a kiss. There was so much that could go wrong with that single date that she couldn't think of any way that the day wouldn't end in disaster.  
  
For his part, Axel seemed a little nervous as well; or maybe he was just making an effort to act more serious, she could appreciate that. She could also appreciate the lack of domino mask. It really wasn't fair how attractive all the criminals in Central City were.  
  
"Come on, I don't even get a smile?"  
  
Without raising her head, Barrie peered up at the boy. "The deal is for a date, not for smiles."  
  
Axel pouted at that, and Barrie was annoyed at herself for finding it adorable. Adorable enough that she couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Ah, a smile!" Axel's whole face lit up at that, and his trademark mischievous look was back in his eyes; he hesitated a moment, then spoke again, "You are beautiful, you know? Without the costume hiding most of your face."  
  
Barrie felt her face burn at the compliment. She wasn't supposed to actually enjoy the date; her plan was to get through it pretending to be having a little fun - enough so that Axel wouldn't bother her too much, not enough to make him believe she liked him back - and then go back to her usual routine with the promise that the Trickster would act a little less creepy towards the Flash.  
  
But Axel seemed like a genuinely fun guy to go on a date with when he wasn't exaggerating his Trickster persona, and she had a bit of a tendency of going too fast when she got interested in someone. Dating a criminal, tough? Barrie twirled the straw of her drink between her fingers and looked up at Axel, who was still looking overjoyed. She smiled again. If nothing else, this was definitely going to be fun.


End file.
